It has become common practice to make use of portable tanks of liquid propane to supply fuel for use with appliances in locations where piped gas is not available and where other fuels are not convenient. An example of such a use is connecting a tank to a portable grill for use in the backyard or at a campsite. Such portable tanks usually do not carry a gage, so that it is difficult to determine the quantity of gas left in the tank. In such situations, it is possible for the user to discover that he has partially cooked a steak (for instance) for guests and suddenly to find that the tank runs out of fuel. While it would, of course, be possible to weigh the tank from time-to-time on an ordinary bathroom scale, nevertheless such scales are not always readily available or convenient. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a weighing device which is light in weight and which is easily carried in one's pocket.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a weighing device for monitoring the contents of a portable gas cylinder, which device is simple and inexpensive in construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a weighing device which is simple and rugged, so that it is capable of a long life of useful service despite considerable abuse.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.